


Lucifer Saves Christmas

by Erised1186



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: Seven-Year-Old Trixie tired of fighting on Christmas Eve runs to Lucifer to be cheered up but finds him all alone. Season 1 no spoilers at all for season 5.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	Lucifer Saves Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/U since we never get a Christmas episode . Set between Et Tu Doctor and A Priest Walks into a Bar. In Pops Lucifer notes the Christmas Tree was still up. So, it must have been before. I know its August but Love Actually was on tv and it put me in a Christmassy mood. I needed an outlet so here it is.

It was Christmas eve, Dan and Penelope are at Chloe’s apartment and they were attempting celebrating as a family for Trixie’s sake. An off the cuff comment from Penelope started Chloe on a rant that lead to a defensive Dan and a full out fight happened. It wasn’t even noon yet but seven-year-old Trixie had enough and needed to leave now. She packed a bag and ordered an Uber to Lux. Lucifer would make it better.

When she entered Lux she was surprised it was empty. Lucifer was by himself a mostly empty bottle of adult drinks on the piano and he was sitting on the bench playing aimlessly. Only the emergency lights lit up the area leaving most of Lux dark. Trixie thought it was sad.

When the door shut behind her suddenly Lucifer looked up startled. “Urchin,” he greeted monotony.

“Why are you all alone?” Trixie asked still sniffy from being upset when she left home.

“I give my staff time off. They won’t be back till the new year party.”

“Why?” Trixie mumbled still close to the door.

“This time of year, is for family and loved ones. I have neither.” Lucifer answered.

Trixie dropped her back pack and ran over to him and gave a big hug. “You protect Mummy and cheer me up I love you.”

Lucifer didn’t know how to respond to the love part. His brain was still processing so he picked her other topic. “You need cheering up then? What happened?”

“Dad and Grandma were over at our home and Grandma said something and they are all fighting. Did your parents fight a lot before they kicked you out?”

That made Lucifer pause. He wished he had a cell phone so he can text the detective. She usually knows right away based on an APP where her child is.

“Your parents will not kick you out.” Lucifer tried to console her.

“What if they do?” Trixie cries burying her head in his shoulder.

“You will always have a place with me. I promise.”

“And you always keep your promises.” Trixie said smiling with some tears still on her face.

“Devil of my word,” Lucifer replied automatically.

“You don’t even have a tree.” The seven-year-old observed getting up and walking around. “Did you ever celebrate Christmas?” Trixie asked him.

Lucifer adjusted his cufflinks uncomfortable with this line of questioning. “My _family_ didn’t celebrate Christmas before I was kicked out. I do not know what they did after. I was by myself most of the time. You don’t celebrate any holiday when you are alone.”

Trixie looked like she was going to cry again but he was saved by the phone ringing. He never answered Lux’s phone usually it was Maze or Patrick and neither were there. Of course, the cordless phone wasn’t at the base maybe it’s behind the bar. “Help me find it Spawn.” The hunt was on as the phone kept ringing. Lucifer vowed to get a cell phone the next non-holiday shopping day.

Lucifer ended up finding it behind the bar. “Hello,” he answered. “Yes, she is here. It’s no trouble. She was upset you can hardly blame the child. She is in the club but it’s not open. I can watch her until you arrive but maybe you should finish your disagreement with the Douche before arriving. Clear head and all I don’t mind.”

“She ordered you not to move but I do not think she meant it literally.” Lucifer informed Trixie.

“She mad?” Trixie asked him concerned.

“More with herself I think,” Lucifer responded wisely.

During the phone search Lucifer turned on the lights but that made Lux seem emptier. Trixie and Lucifer were on the piano bench with Lucifer showing her the basics.

Chloe ran in the main door of Lux unfortunately with Dan trailing behind her.

When Chloe reached her she hugged her tight, “You have got to stop running away Monkey.”

“I will stop running when you stop fighting over me mummy.” Trixie challenged “It’s Christmas Eve,” she added.

“All the more reason you shouldn’t bother Lucifer.”

Lucifer at this point was behind the bar offering Dan his normal drink which he took with grumpy thanks.

“But he was all alone Mummy. I didn’t interrupt anything.”

‘Thank God for small miracles’ Chloe thought at first but then looked around. Lux was empty no crowds, workers, overnight guests he really was all alone on Christmas Eve.

“Where is everyone?” Dan asked tactlessly.

“I gave employees 3 weeks off – with pay – until the New Year’s party.”

“What about Maze?” Chloe added.

“She and Amenadiel are together (he said disgusted), she is mad at me I think (though I am not sure why).”

“How come you don’t decorate?” Dan asked.

“Why would I?”

Chloe and Dan shared a look of concern. 

“He said he never celebrated Christmas before Mummy. Can he celebrate with us?” Trixie turned to face Chloe.

Chloe looked at Lucifer who was shaking his head no. “I wouldn’t know how. I would just ruin it,” Lucifer said.

Trixie looked at Dan with pleading eyes.

“Not much left that can ruin it more than we already did. Having you there might fix it,” Dan reluctantly admitted.

Trixie nodded her head enthusiastically, “Please…” She begged.

Lucifer tried to think of ANY excuse or reason not to but his mind came up blank.

“Fine,” he reluctantly agreed.

“Great dinner was ruined can you and Dan figure something out. Trixie and I are going to run errands and we can meet at the house in two hours. She sent a quick text to her mom.

\--

Chloe and Trixie ran to Target. Chloe gave Trixie one simple instruction, “find something he would like quickly!” Chloe said.

“On it,” replied Trixie. They scoured the cleaned-out store and picked a few items each. 

Chloe found red flannel pajama pants with a Christmas tree tshirt. Ended up buying the green flannel pants and red manger scene tshirt for Dan. For Lucifer, she also picked up 2 Sweatpants and a simple fleece sweatshirt to match and flip flops. She also thought he might appreciate a Scope 2 oz. Stainless Steel Folding Shot Cup with lid that he could keep with his flask. Trixie picked up a game of monopoly so he can practice. Chloe picked up a juggling ball set so he can stop juggling evidence. Okay kind of lame gifts but she had short notice. Chloe is kicking herself for not thinking of inviting him over earlier or even asking if he had plans. Somehow over the last few cases she realized he was becoming one of her closest friends. She saw the scars on his back too. She knew he wasn’t going home. Chloe paid extra for gift wrapping and they were on their way back to the apartment.

\--

“I really shouldn’t be intruding,” Lucifer tried to convince Dan.

“Come on man I meant what I said earlier. I shouldn’t have argued with Chloe when her Mom was around she tense enough as is. I ruined things. Trixie is looking forward to you being there. You can’t back out.”

“I am not good at family things.” Lucifer said looking out the car window. There were on the way to a fancy sounding place that was closed to pick up a fully cooked turkey and all the side (stuffing, green bean casserole, lots of fresh rolls). The owner (that owed Lucifer a favor) said enough to feed 10. Certainly, enough for the 5 of them.

Dan was unsure what to say. “If you want to tell me what happened…” He started but shut up with a warning look from Lucifer. The radio was on playing Christmas music in the background. Lucifer largely ignored until God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen played then he forcefully turned it off. They picked up the meal the owner thrilled he no longer owed Lucifer a favor threw in some chocolate pies for desert.

The closer they got to the house the more miserable Lucifer was feeling and kept twitching his leg. “It will be fine,” Dan tried to reassure. Lucifer remained silent.

They arrived at the house first so they made to laying out the food and putting the desert in the fridge. Penelope greeting Lucifer but grew concerned when he didn’t flirt with her like he normally does.

“I was strong armed here. I don’t celebrate holidays,” Lucifer explained.

“Well, I for one am glad. You can be the peace keeper.”

“That would be one of my sisters. I am not known for keeping the peace.”

“It’s too late. You are staying. Chloe might try to get you to spend the night.” Dan warned.

Lucifer was still looking for a way out at this point but Dan was blocking the door. He could last a night he supposed. He has been through worse.

Chloe and Trixie came back with bags in hand. “Do we still have time to make cookies for Santa Mummy?” Trixie asked with great concern. It was already close to 6PM and they hadn’t had supper yet.

“I already made a batch while you were out. They are cooling after dinner we can decorate. There is still enough to make some for us tomorrow.” Penelope offered.

“Thanks Mom,” Chloe said sincerely. Penelope smiled happy she got something right.

“They smell terrific! Lucifer will you help decorate, please?” Trixie asked stretching out the please with sad eyes.

“That’s manipulation. Okay, if I have no choice I will help decorate cookies for Saint Nicholas.” Lucifer said reluctantly.

“Wow! How much food did you get?” Chloe asked.

“A lot. Apparently, the guy owed Lucifer a favor even threw in chocolate pie!” Dan said. Of course, he liked chocolate pie it’s basically pudding, thought Lucifer.

“There is also Devil’s food cake for Trixie,” Lucifer added.

“Yummy Trixie said eyeing it.”

“Let’s eat dinner now so there is time for desert _after_ we decorate the cookies.” Declared Chloe shooing both Trixie and Dan away from the deserts.

Dinner went quickly lots of left overs but no more arguments. They were trying to make it better for Trixie’s sake.

Lucifer was surprisingly good at decorating the cookies. “Saint Nicholas comes here every year?”

“Yeah! He leaves me presents and then he gets to eat the cookies.” Trixie explained.

“Like a deal?” Lucifer asked. Deals he understood and very common in his family.

“Yup. Hasn’t he ever brought you presents? He brought them for Mummy and Daddy and even Grandma when they were my age,” Trixie asked.

Lucifer stopped decorating the last of his cookies, a cut out of Santa Clause himself then adjusted his cufflinks. “I have never been given a gift before.”

Lucifer was aware of every eye in the room on him. Even the Douche was looking at him with pity in his eyes. He had enough and stepped outside for a cigarette.

Chloe got Trixie settled with some cake and Dan with pie. Then she put two pieces of pie on one plate with two spoons and went outside to check on Lucifer. Lucifer put out his cigarette and grabbed the offered spoon and sat at the outside table next to Chloe.

“I told you I would ruin things,” Lucifer said.

“Nothing is ruined Trixie is happily eating the cake you brought, I am sure Dan is eating the rest of the pie as we speak. My Mom really liked the dinner. You can’t change the past just hope for a better future. Will you spend the night? Trixie wants... I want you to be here for Christmas.”

“I can go back to Lux and come back in the morning,” Lucifer suggested.

“No, it’s not the same. You need to be here in the morning while Trixie is opening presents and you can help me eat Santa’s cookies.” Chloe got up to go back inside.

“Okay.” Lucifer agreed.

“Coming?” Chloe asked as she collected the empty plate and spoons.

“In a few minutes,” was Lucifer’s reply. 

Lucifer decided to take a chance to make Trixie’s holiday and decided to put his hands together to pray to a brother he hasn’t heard in a long time.

“Dear Nicholas, surprised to be hearing from me? I am staying the night with a child who expects to see you tonight. Do not let my presence deter you. I’ll behave for Trixie’s sake just come for her. Do not disappoint. I’ll owe you a favor.” Lucifer added as a bonus. A rare favor, especially a blank check from Lucifer is worth more than gold amongst his siblings.

Lucifer joined the family in the living room sitting on the couch. Trixie immediately moved sitting next to her. “What happens now?” Lucifer asked looking at Trixie for guidance.

“We finish watching A Christmas Story. It’s almost over then we open one gift – pajamas, that we wear to bed, lay out the milk and cookies, then we go to bed so Santa can come.” Trixie explained patiently. Her Dad advised her not to ask Lucifer anymore personal questions tonight. He will answer but might bolt. Trixie wanted him around.

Lucifer never saw the movie but should have. It’s the perfect guide to how humans celebrate Christmas. Even the dinner got ruined.

Chloe handed everyone a box of similar size. Lucifer looked confused when he got one then.

“Why?” He questioned.

“It’s tradition.” Dan said.

“Like the movie? Is this pink and a bunny too?” Lucifer questions with a smile.

“No! but that would be so cool!” Trixie exclaimed.

They all opened the PJs and Trixie ran to put hers on. Trixie’s was long red night gown with Santa riding his sleigh and reindeer under the stars and a full moon with a white cap and white fuzzy socks that played Christmas music when a button was pushed.

“Am I expected to wear this?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes, as am I. I will retire for the night as well.” Replied Penelope.

Dan came back down the stairs in his.

“Dude, you got to put it on.” He said.

“You can’t sleep in your three-piece suit,” Chloe argued.

“Fine.” Lucifer reluctantly agreed and left to put it on. If his brother did show up he will never hear the end of it.

He came down the stairs looking as uncomfortable as Dan would in one of his suits. Chloe snapped a photo as he walked in and was standing next to the tree in her tree pajamas. “At least I didn’t get the manger.” looking at Dan’s disgusted.

Chloe had put hers on. Trixie came out at Lucifer snapped a couple of photos of them near the tree. Trixie insisted on one with Lucifer so Chloe and Lucifer stood next to each other and Trixie gabbed Lucifer’s arm and put it around her shoulder.

“Not taking it till Lucifer smiles,” Dan said. Trixie stomped on Lucifer’s foot and that hurt since he was next to Chloe so smile he did.

“Okay bed time.” Chloe declared.

Everyone went to their respected sleeping spots and Lucifer was on the couch reading a crime novel Chloe had when his brother showed up. Nick was wearing velvet old as time but still looks new Santa gear with real gold buttons and a giant red sack of gifts.

“Nicky, you came!” Lucifer said.

“That’s what she said!” Was his quick response.

“Maybe you need to hang out with adults more often,” Suggested Lucifer. 

“Drink?” Lucifer offered some wine.

“Not while flying I am afraid. I’ll stick to the milk. Help me with the packages?”

Lucifer got up to that while the brothers were talking the whole time.

“I am glad you found them Lu,” Nick said. “These are for you,” Nick said handing him the packages.

“You shouldn’t have.” Lucifer sarcastically replied.

“It is for you to give to Chloe and the child. Rings identical to yours made from the same material and place. The properties the same.”

“Really?” Lucifer said astounded. It truly was a gift.

“Yes, Father approved.”

“Do you have a min?” Lucifer asked.

“I can spare 3. Some of us have to work.”

“Two nights a year. I have two jobs not counting Hell brother.”

Lucifer took a toy and threw it at Trixie.

“Did you just throw a toy at my head, again?” Trixie asked annoyed at being woke up.

“There is someone here for you to meet,” Lucifer.

“Nick, this is Trixie the Detective’s daughter.”

“Are you really Santa Clause?” Trixie asked.

“The real deal. Lucifer is my brother. Thank you for taking extra good care of him. I left a few extra gifts under the tree for you.”

Trixie smiled and hugged him. “Thanks!”

“I really need to get going. It was good seeing you again. Thanks for the cookies and milk Trixie. These are by far my favorite of the night.”

“Lucifer decorated that one!” Trixie said.

“Did he? Good job Lucifer! Come outside the both of you and see me off.”

“Show off,” muttered Lucifer as he saw the sleigh. Trixie excitedly petted the reindeer.

With a HOHOHO and “Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night especially my dollop-head of a brother,” Nick was off into the night.

“That was so cool!” Trixie said as they went back inside.

“What was cool?” Dan questioned startling them.

“Lucifer’s brother is Santa Clause! I got to meet him and pet the reindeer.” Trixie explained happily. If Lucifer always told the truth she vowed so will she.

“Really Lucifer? It is too early for this. Go back to bed Monkey.” Dan said annoyed.

-

Christmas went surprisingly well. Lots of photos taken. Penelope even managed to arrange one with Dan, Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie together in pjs. Lucifer took a group selfie so Penelope could get in. Dan made everyone waffles, Penelope and Chloe were on their best behavior not saying anything that might upset the other and Trixie and Lucifer were conspiring in a corner.

Lucifer opened all his presents with care and amazement. No one ever cared about him enough before. He gave them a juggling demonstration and was embarrassed by how impressed they were with those skills.

It was by far Lucifer’s best Christmas and Trixie would say the same even years to come. Chloe and Trixie loved the matching rings especially when Trixie found out they were the same material as Lucifer and they never took it off.

Lucifer was getting ready to leave until Trixie said, “Are we still going to noon Mass? It’s tradition!”


End file.
